Grand Chase After Story
by lEmptySkiesl
Summary: It has been a year since The Grand Chase successfully return from their Adventure.. A whole World are in peace.. When they are celebrating, A mysterious gate appear.. What will happen? How the Their Life Go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello..**

**I am new here..**

**So if i have a mistake, please forgive and forget it..**

**About Disclaimer.**

**I didn't own Grand chase, It belong to KoG**

**Here The story..**

**Enjoy it**

Chapter One

It has been a year since The Grand Chase succesfully retrived the stone of Life, a whole world became in peace..

At Serdin Castle...

"Congralutations on retriving the stone of life and because of that, i could say that our job is completed." said Knight Master

"Thank you, Knight Master. It always our honor to accoplish that mission." said Elesis as the leader.

"Now, Let's Celebrate it."

And so the celebration started.

"Jin.. Where should we go?" Amy asked as she getting closer to Jin.

Jin's face is getting red but he answer calmly "Shall we go back to Silver Land and build it back?"

"I will go anywhere you go." As she cling to Jin.

"So, Arme. What will you do after this?" ask Lass "Are you going back to Purple Mage Guild?"

"Yes, My Grand Father asked me to help him teaching at the academy."

"Then.." lass looks so confused but then he calmly said "Can I go with you?"

"Surely why not." Said Arme happliy

"Elesis, Ronan. Can we talk a bit?"

"Yes, Knight Master."

"It has been long time since the last our relationship between Kanavan and Serdin broken."

"That's Right"

"So, I want you two as leader of Ruby Knight from serdin and Royal Knight from Kanavan to do a meeting about a start of the new relationship between the

two kingdoms."

"Yes, Knight Master."

"Ryan!" shout Lire

"Yes, Lire. You don't have to shout you know." Get near to Lire

"Sorry."

"What is it?"

"Won't you go back to Eruyell with me?"

"Well.." Ryan looks at different direction "Sure, Why not."

"Thanks." Hugs Ryan

"(blush) H-Hey."

They are all happy until...

A weird gate appear in front of them.

"What the hell is that!?" said Elesis, getting ready her dual swords.

"Please, Get back, Knight Master." Ronan said while guarding Knight Master with his Sheild.

"Is it Void's Doing?" ask Amy, hiding behind Jin.

Jin already in His battle stance, equiped with his Vajra looks Very Confused.

"Wait a sec, everyone."

"what is it, jin?"

"Didn't you guys hear that?" ask Jin, put back his Vajra.

Everyone become quiet and and hear a voice.

"Oh, Heroes of Grand Chase. We need your help." Said a woman's voice.

"Yes, I heard it." Elesis puts back her dual swords without lowered her guard.

"Aren't you think it's a trap?" ask Arme directly to Lass.

"I don't think so. I don't any sense evil from that voice." Lass answer as he put back his katana.

"Yes, We neither." Said Ryan and Lire at the same time.

"Please, we don't mean any harm."

"So, what we should do, Elesis?"

"hm..."

They are all so confused and become silence.

"Go on." Said Knight Master, breaking the silence.

Everyone except Lass suprised.

"What do you mean by that, Knight Master?"

"This Place is already in peace thanks to you guys, I am sure they really need your help."

Everyone look at each other.

"What do you think?"

"Well.."

"I am not really sure..."

"Let's go, Everyone" said Amy with her usual smile

"Yes, that's right." Jin agree with her.

"Amy is right."

"We can't just stay here and watch when there's an evil."

"Haha, That's Right."

Knight Master just smiled when she look at them.

"Well then."

"Yes, Knight Master. We will go."

"We take our leave here then."

'Yes."

They enter the gate with a farewell from Knight Master.

Suddenly, they are in misterious Castle.

"Woah, It such beautifull castle." Amy awed.

'Yes, it is. But, where are we?"

"Welcome Grand Chase."

Get near a pink haired Woman and a Black Haired Knight.

"Who are you!?" Elesis suprised, so she take Her Dual Sword.

Looking at Elesis, That Knight also get ready his Dual Sword.

"Are you challenging me?"

That Knight didn't give any respond

"Now, now. Please, calm down. Sky."

Without any respond, That Knight put back his Dual Sword.

From that, everyone know that Knight's name is Sky.

"You too, Elesis! Calm down a bit!"

"Sorry." Put back her dual sword

"I'm the queen of this castle, my name is luna."

"you are the one calling us."

"yes."

"why you call us?"

"That's... Ugh.." Luna's face become pale and almost fall..

"Your Majesty!" hold Luna's body

"I'm Sorry, Sky."

"You should take some rest, your majesty. You have been using all your energy to keep that gate opened."

"Yes."

"You all,Go to meeting room. I'll meet you guys later."

"Sorry to interupt, but we don't know where is it."

"Shade." Suddenly appear a wolf in front of Chaser.

"Woah! A wolf!"

Sky slowly take Luna to inner room.

**Thanx for read it...**

**Please give me review so i can improve it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello...**

**Thanks for reading my first chapter..**

**about my last review..**

**To SoraSoraChan, thanks for your review. it give me lot of spirit to me. So thank so much...**  
**To The Enjoyer, also thanks for your view. I am a newbie about writing, so i didn't have experience about making a really good stories. but i will try to increase my exp.**

**About Disclaimer. Grand Chase is belong to KOG**

* * *

Chapter Two

After Sky and Luna go to inner room,Chasers seems so confused what is going on. They just don't know what to do and become silence In Throne room.

"What should we do, now? Ask Ronan try to break the silence.

"eh..."Elesis try to answer that question. "Just like he said. Let's follow that wolf."

"but, Elesis..." Arme try to said something but her word is being cutted by a strange voice

"Please, follow me." Said the wolf as it walking out of the room.

Just with that word, Chaser are so suprised even Lass that always calm down look so suprised.

"H-Hey... The Wolf is talking" Ryan can't believe with what he saw. "I am an Elf, I almost know every animal. But, i never see a wolf like that." Ryan continues .

The wolf gets out the room, leaves Chasers in a deep question.

"C'mon, guys. Let's Follow it." Said Jin as he walk out the room, try to not lose sight of that wolf.

"Wait for me, Jin!" Amy do a little run, just to follow Jin.

All other chaser also walk out, following Jin and Amy with confused and suprise in their face.

The Castle is so big itself, pretty with Crystal decorated on the wall, clean with a beautifull garden outside..

Chaser seem amused with everything their just saw, but they are feeling something that so weird..

"It's strange..." Said Lass bluntly, look around with a confused eyes.

"How can?" ask Elesis so confused, look at Lass.

"You are really stupid, aren't you? Can't you see it's a big castle but there are not any person to keep this place clean." Arme said it bluntly, and that's enough to make Elesis furious.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Elesis looks ready to burst.

"Hey, Calm down Elesis. It's not good for us to fight at other person's place." Lire said that to calm Elesis down.

"Yes, Elesis. Please calm down a bit." Said Ronan as he hold Elesis Arm.

"Ugh... Fine." Elesis's face is showing that she is very unsatisfied.

They keep walking in the castle corridor until they arrive at a big room. A big room with a big table and many room. Every people who saw it will think it a meeting room.

"Please, sit down anywhere you like." The wolf said as it move to beside a chair.

Chaser take a sit on their chair. Amy beside Jin, Elesis beside Ronan, Lire beside Ryan, and Lass in front of Arme.

Few minutes later, sound of steps come near.

Sky get in to the room and sit on a chair beside the wolf.

"Thanks, Shade. You go back." Said Sky to the Wolf, as he put his Dual Sword on the table.

"Yes, master." The Wolf nod.

The Wolf disappear.

"I am sure , you all got many question on your mind. You can ask me anything as long i ca answer it." Sky said as he start a meeting

"First" Elesis said to take attention of Sky. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sky. A Royal Knight of Her Majesty." Sky said to introduce himself properly.

"Next" This time Ronan take a question. " Where are we?"

"You are all in Elemia, a flying Contintent Elemia."

"A Flying Continent!?" Chaser seems suprised.

"Amazing."

"Yes, Other Question?"

"So, Why you need our help?" Jin asked Seriously

"This Continent was in peace long time ago before you come here." Answer Sky. "But, its peace disappear after a strange orgaization led by a misterious

woman made a chaos everywhere. And, I believe this is something to do with something or i should call someone you know.."

Chaser get more serious with tense atmosphere.

"Kaze Aaze..." said Sky with his serious face.

"WHAT!? KAZE AAZE!" Elesis stand up from the chair.

"Calm down, Elesis." Said ronan try to calm Elesis Down.

"So... You need our help because you think we are familiar with that enemy?" jin asked for a conclusion.

"Yes, That's Right."

"I see.." Jin think "That's quiet Complex."

"Any Other Question?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Amy raise her hand to take attention.

"Please, Go on."

"What is your relationship with The Queen?" Amy asked with a smile on her face, a smile that look like dangerous.

Chaser that thinking while ago. Now, see Sky's face that changed a bit because of the question. Chaser sure that question is a 'bulleyes' for Him. But...

"That's not your business..." answer Sky toneless.

"booo." That's Answer make Amy very disappoint.

See it will make him in a strange situation, Sky take lead to stop that meeting.

"Well, I am sure you all still have some question left. But, I also sure you all are tired travelling from your world. Let's go to the mansion where you all can get

some rest."

Chaser did feel so, so they don't give any comment but just a nod.

"Very well, follow me then."

They walked to outside castle. In the town, many people stop their activities just to watch Chaser walking on the street. Few of them also whisper something to each other, don't know what they talking. Chaser keep walking restlessly. Not far walking, they arrive at a big castle in middle of the town. Just like the Castle, the Mansion also very beautiful.

"Amazing..." Amy amused with the inner interior, The mansion is so big, tidy, and clean.

"This is the place. Woman's room is on 2nd floor." Said Sky as he point forward to the stair in the middle of the room. "Man's room is Left and Right wings."

Continues Sky. "Dining and Kitchen are behind the stairs. There're also medical room, library, small workshop, and some unused room on 3rd floor."

"Is it really that big? Amazing!" Amy getting more amused with that.

"yes, My room is on Left wings, first door. I will take some rest in my room. Feel free to use any empty room, and dinner will be at 7"

"Okay." Answer Chaser.

Sky walk to left wing, leaving Chaser in middle room.

"So, Elesis. What should we do?" ask Arme gets no idea what should she do.

"Let just do what he said. I also feel so tired." Answer Elesis.

"good idea. I wonder how look the room is." Said Amy excited.

"Okay, then. C'mon, Lire" said Arme as she pull Lire's hand.

Then, All women go to upstairs.

"So... What now?" ask Ryan.

"then, I will take a room beside him. I can sense his power, and it is not an ordinary one." Answer Jin, walk to Left wing.

Lass just walk to right wing without give any reply.

"Hey, Ryan. Let's go to right wing. And take some rest already." Ronan suggest to Ryan

"I guess..."

They take some good rest.

At 7

Lire walk down the stair and see Ryan.

"Ryan. Is dinner ready?"

"I don't know, Lire. I was about to check it."

"Let's go together then."

"Sure."

Those two go to dining room, and they suprised. Not because the table already prepared with many delicious food on it but by Elesis try to pick some food with

her hand.

"Elesis! What are you doing!" shout Lire

Suprised, Elesis stand freeze there and said "It's not like that! I didn't try to steal it!"

When she finish her word, Ryan just giigle. Feel the voice isn't from she expect, she turn to Lire and Ryan.

"Cih, It's you guys. You are bothering me you know."

"Elesis, it's not good to do that." Lire try to teach Elesis some attidue.

"Whatever, I am hungry and these foods look so delicious." Said Elesis as she try to pick some food again.

"Elesis!" shout Lire again.

Suddenly, get in a black haired man from kitchen while bring some foods on both his hand.

"Can you keep your voice down? it will bother someone you know." Said that man as he smiling.

* * *

**Okay, Thanks for reading..**

**Please give me a review about this one**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for read my chap. 2**

**here is my chap. 3**

**About review..**

**To Guest, I can't become a Beta-Reader yet because i haven't met the qualification**

**To SoraSoraChan, Thanks for the support.**

**To SnowSummer, also thanks for your review..**

**And, about other review. Well, I will try to fix my grammar.**

* * *

In Dining room.

"Can you keep your voice down? It will disturb someone you know." says that man as he is smiling.

That man puts those plate on the table, then look at Elesis.

"Be patience okay. Let's wait untill all foods ready and everyone assemble." He continues.

"You heard that Elesis? Keep your attitude." Lire says.

Doesn't try to hear, Elesis try to pick some food on the table again

"Elesis! " say Ryan as he hits Elesis's hand before she can takes any foods.

"Aw, that's hurt. Ryan! "

"Haha." That man giggles then he smiles "Look, I need to finish the cooking."

"Sorry to bother you." says Lire as she bows down.

"Nah. You guys are Grand Chase, right?"

"Yes, we are." Lire stands up. "Why you are asking?"

"Never mind it.." that man smiles then he go to the kitchen.

After few minutes.

Everyone already gather in dining room, everyone except Sky.

"Can we start yet?" asks Elesis.

"Can you at least show some table manner?" asks back Arme

"What!?" Elesis's face look so angry. "I am so hungry."

That man only smiles. "Well, We can't start without Sky."

"Jin! Your room is beside him, right! Call him!" says Elesis restlessly.

"W-what!? W-why me!?"

"No need." Cut that man. "Lite.."

Appear a young girl behind that man.

"What is it?" that girl look bored. "I am too lazy to do anything right now."

"Can you call Sky so we can start our dinner?" the man turn around to see the girl.

Look at the man, the girl smile and says. "how about no?"

"Oh, C'mon. Please."

The girl turn away then walk. "Fine... I will do it.."

The girl walks out the dining room.

Not for long time, come Sky with the girl.

"Sorry if I am late, I fell asleep a bit."

"Just like usual, huh?"

Sky sit beside the man.

"yeah, whatever. By the way, Thank you Lite"

"Lite, thanks."

"So, my job is done. I am off."

The girl disappear.

"Okay. Let's start."

They start eat the food. For Elesis, she eats the food very quickly. Other just see her with a sweat drop on their head.

"Hey, Sky." The man breaks the silence.

"Yes?"

"Can you introduce me to them?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sky stops eat. "Everyone, this is member of our current team. His name is Armando."

"Hello. Name is Armando. Call me Mando." Said him, then he smiles.

Everyone nod.

"Other then him, there's also a woman who will join us soon."

"You mean 'Her'?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"By the way. tomorrow, Her Majesty want to watch your power. So, we will held a tag team battle."

"And, who is the opponent?" asks Elesis curiously as she stop from eating.

"It will be me and Armando."

"Oh, Surely. It will be fun." says Mando happily.

They continue, After they done.

"Oh, I am so full." says Elesis as she touch her stomach.

"That's because you ate so much food before." says Ronan worry.

"So, Sky. What you want to do?" asks Mando, his eyes show he want something.

See Mando eyes, Sky realize and says "Want to duel?"

"Bring it on."

Those two leave the mansion.

"Elesis, What should we do?" asks Ronan confused as he look around.

"I want to sleep because I am so full." Answer Elesis, walk to the stair.

"Me, too." says Amy try to follow Elesis.

"Lire, how about you?"

"Sorry. I want to look around. See ya." says Lire, she walk out the mansion.

"Jin?"

"Me too. I want to look around." Answer Jin as he walk out the mansion too.

"Lass?" asks Ronan, but he isn't there.

"Ryan?"

"I want to take some rest."

"Ah... Me too."

At Castle training ground.

Lire and Jin try to watch what Sky and Armando do.

"I guess we have same thought, Lire."

"Yes."

"look, they are starting."

In the middle of training ground.

"Are you ready, Sky." says Armando as he get ready his weapon that a giant sword.

"Any time."

Armando runs to Sky with his weapon while Sky only stand in there. Armando jump, in the air "God's Hammer" shout him as he raise his weapon to strike Sky.

"Shadow Steps." Suddenly, Sky disappear just before Armando's weapon strike him. He appear in front of the weapon and he says "Shadow Slash." Make a dark wave to Armando.

But, Armando block the attack. "God's Slash!" as he move his weapon try to attack Sky. See that, Sky quickly take his battle stance.

"Diamond Wall." He shout as he block the attack. Since the attacking power is so high, he pushed back.

"(Pant)(Pant) Man, You are good."

"Ha! Tired old man?"

"What did you just says!?"

"Opps.."

"Berserking Aura!"

There's a strange black aura appear around Sky.

"Hey, Hey. That's cheating you know."

"You asks for it!"

* * *

Thanks for reading..

Sorry if there's any mistake on m grammar. :P


End file.
